The disclosure relates to level shifters, and in particular, to fast low power level shifters.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As the switching frequency of a switch mode power supply increases (such as in a multiple hundreds megahertz region), the loop delay becomes more critical. A fast and low power level shifter for a switching driver of the switch mode power supply is desired. The low power is also desired for good pulse frequency modulation (PFM) efficiency.
A first existing solution is an operational transconductance amplifier (OTA) based solution, which consumes power all the time and the speed is proportional to the current, which impact use for pulse width modulation (PWM). A second existing solution is a latch based OTA, which is too slow due to the initial effort to flip the OTA.